Si on avait besoin d'une cinquième saison
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Je m'imagine une nouvelle saison. Ce ne serait ni la chaleur et l'humidité de l'été, ni le ciel pluvieux de l'automne, ni le froid et la neige de l'hiver, ni le renouveau et les fleurs de cerisiers du printemps.


**Titre: **_Si on avait besoin d'une cinquième saison_**  
Genre: **_Songfic légale! (car oui, il n'y a pas de citations), poétique, mélancolie._**  
Rating: **_K+_**  
Personnages: **_Izaya, qui est narrateur_

**Edit_: _**_Finalement on m'a dit que Kasuka allait beaucoup mieux comme narrateur et je suis assez d'accord. Par conséquent, je change de personnage pour mettre Kasuka à la place. Vous pouvez quand même le lire en tant qu'Izaya, c'est comme vous le désirez!_

_**Note: **Voici une songfic tout sauf banale. La chanson de base, Histoires sans paroles, ne contient aucun parole, comme son nom l'indique. Il n'y a donc aucune citation et le tout est assez symbolique._

_Cette musique a une très longue histoire pour moi, je la connais depuis toute jeune et l'associe autant à des souvenirs heureux (quand je l'écoutais avec mes parents) que très malheureux (cette chanson-là a joué aux funérailles d'une personne qui m'était chère). Par conséquent, j'ai fait un texte qui vacille entre ces deux extrêmes, j'espère y avoir bien réussi d'ailleurs._

_Je dois aussi expliquer le concept pour que vous compreniez. «Si on avait besoin d'une cinquième saison» est le titre de l'album, qui contient cinq chansons. Les quatre premières symbolisent chacune les quatre saisons. «Histoires sans paroles» est donc la cinquième chanson et, par extrapolation, la cinquième saison (qui n'existe pas). Je joue là-dessus tout au long de mon OS._

_En dernier, je conseille d'écouter la chanson en même temps. Évidemment, c'est comme vous voulez, mais je vous laisse quand même un lien pour que vous y ayez accès (enlevez juste les espaces): www. youtube / watch?v=EYA31YUpCZg_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je m'imagine une nouvelle saison. Ce ne serait ni la chaleur et l'humidité de l'été, ni le ciel pluvieux de l'automne, ni le froid et la neige de l'hiver, ni le renouveau et les fleurs de cerisiers du printemps. Ce serait une toute nouvelle saison, inimaginable, qui transformerait le monde tel que nous le connaissons. Un tout autre univers, une nouvelle température, un climat qui n'aurait aucun précédent.

Je m'imagine un nouveau monde. Un monde où j'aurais dû naitre, un monde que j'aurais dû voir de mes propres yeux. Une façon de vivre complètement différente, une autre façon de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, une manière de dire l'indicible.

J'ai besoin d'une cinquième saison. Une saison où le soleil brillerait d'une différente lueur. J'ai besoin d'un monde où je ne saurais être réellement confortable, un cocon souffrant et doux, tiède mais râpeux, un monde qui me manque déjà terriblement. J'aurais besoin de souhaiter être ailleurs, j'ai besoin de désirer un monde meilleur, j'ai terriblement besoin de me languir de la souffrance, de me languir d'un monde qui n'est que souffrance et qui pourtant me comble horriblement.

J'imagine un autre monde, une autre saison, qui n'existent pas et n'existeront jamais. J'imagine, dans le confort de ce monde qui n'est pas le mien, l'inconfort et l'incompréhension de ce nouvel univers qui ne me définirait quand même pas complètement. J'imagine la nouveauté qui n'aurait rien de surprenant, j'imagine la nouveauté banale qui pourtant, je l'espère, saurait me combler.

Je m'imagine un monde où les larmes que je verserais auraient un sens, où je pourrais pleurer sans crainte, où je pourrais pleurer tout simplement; un monde qui me permettrait de verser ces perles d'émotions que je vois sur les visages, ces douces rivières qui jamais n'ont coulé sur mes joues. J'imagine un monde où la tristesse ne me serait plus aussi étrangère, éloignée, ridicule.

J'imagine une saison où je n'aurais plus qu'un ennui pénétrant, enivrant, encombrant, un spleen que je n'ai jamais connu mais qui pourtant me pèse depuis toujours : la nostalgie d'un ennui superficiel, sans profondeur. La mélancolie deviendrait mon nouvel ennui.

J'imagine une saison où je saurais ce qu'est la joie, le véritable bonheur, celui qui m'a toujours été inaccessible mais que je vois sur tous les visages. Cette volupté qui n'est possible qu'après la souffrance que je n'ai jamais connue, cette passion de vivre qui devrait m'enflammer de l'intérieur. J'arrêterais de côtoyer la mort comme s'il s'agissait de ma seule amie.

J'aurais besoin d'une saison qui n'existe pas pour devenir l'humain que je ne suis pas.


End file.
